


Convergence

by Thecasterofshadows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th, 501st, Ahsoka Tano Lives, CC-2224 | Cody - Freeform, Clones, Clonewars, Dark, Echo - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Kenobi - Freeform, Mace Windu - Freeform, Obi-Wan - Freeform, Rex - Freeform, Sith, Skywalker, Waxer - Freeform, Yoda - Freeform, ahsoka - Freeform, anakin - Freeform, fives, force, light - Freeform, tano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows
Summary: Valkyrie was an anomaly much like Anakin Skywalker. Midi-cholorian count higher than Yoda's, but lower than Anakin's. She was a slave before the Jedi found her and brought her to the temple to be trained. On a Mission, things took a terrible turn, making her go missing for a few years, three to be exact.~All rights go to the creators of SW:CW





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Star Wars fanfic so bear with me.  
> The relationships are just sibling sister/brother bond.  
> So that's it for this note, enjoy!

The world was on fire, the grass surrounding the  crash had gone up in flames first, and now the fire had spread, inward and outward. It was consuming everything it's path, slowly and surely. Screams from the villagers could be heard from miles, many of them screaming for people to help get the ships door open. Once the doors are pried open, one lone man walks in to investigate.  
~~~~~  
I walked through the hall brusquely holding the tablet in my hand. After insuring that I had the list for today's events ready, I turned the corner of the floating palace to his highness's hall. When I reached his door, the guards opened the door without a word. We'd been through this ritual too many times, and they knew the rules all too well. I was allowed within the prince's room at anytime. The inside of the room was dark, the curtains drawn against the light of twin dawns. With a flick of the controls I opened one set of curtains shedding just enough light in room to see the giant bed and two tangled figures on it.

"Good morning your Highness," I said conversationally, even adding a polite smile as I called his morning tea from the table and brought it to him. By the time I'd reached the edge of the bed, Prince Sirus had managed to sit up, the silk sheets falling away from his bare chest, his body just barely covered, and leaving nothing to the imagination. I kept my smile on because this was nothing. His highness was known to be blunt with his actions, he was not the one to hide something.

"Valire." Sirus greeted, a graceful smile lighting his face as he sipped his tea. "Are you sure you wouldn't like join us?" He asked playfully, patting the sheets next to him.

"I would love to your Highness," I replied with a roll of my eyes and a smirk, "But I'm afraid there are matters to attend to that cannot wait. And it appears you are already quite busy already." I resisted the urge to smirk. "Morning Jase." The second body rose from the sheets of the bed and inclined his head to me as he walked nude to table full of teas and various breakfast foods. I scoff and shake my head.

"Would you like your robe your Highness?" I sarcastically ask, already knowing the answer. 

"If you would be so kind." Sirus says, not noting the sarcasm in my voice. I raise an eyebrow, then I smirk.  Jase snorts as a red robe slams into Sirus's back.  He catches the gown in his left hand before it drops to the floor and gives me a sour look. I smugly sat on the third chair provided for me and the two began to delicately scarfed down the meal before them.

"Today looks as though it is going to be a long day, your Highness." I paused reading through the agenda. "Today the delegations from the First Order arrives."

"Ah yes." Sirus said softly, his light demeanor slowly fading. To be honest there was no one in palace who didn't know what day it was, or who the Separatist were. Even these proceedings had to be delicately handled or else we could be facing an invasion that the Castillian Military could not afford to fight against them, not with the rouge knights still attacking at every given chance. Jase's face suddenly turns dark, he disgustedly places his tea back down on the tray and opts to glare at the wall.

"I still don't understand why we don't just join the Republic." He  growls.

"We are closer to Seppy space than we are any Republic base. We cannot afford to wait for someone to come save us when we can barley save ourselves." I carefully explain to him after getting a nod from Sirus. We settle down to have a nice breakfast before getting back to work.

"The preparations for their quarters and dinner is already set in place. I have confirmation from the top nobility, as well as Princess Guinevere and Prince Odysseus." I state as the three of us walk out of the bedroom, them fully dressed.

"Have you had any confirmation for His Majesty?" Sirus asked, drinking his tea still.

"No, your highness," I replied after looking at the guest list once more.

"Then make the arrangements as we had planned before," Sirus replied dismissively. "What do we know about the delegation that is arriving?" I tapped the tablet to the next screen, and grimaced internally. He wasn't going to like what I had to say next.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can tell you. We don't have many informants in the Sepratist." I paused for a moment, then I stop walking as I read further down the padd. 

"You alright, Val?" Sirus asked when he noticed that I was no longer walking in the middle of the two. The pair quickly turns back to face me I glanced at the tablet before deciding it would be better in the long-run if he knew everything.

"There are, rumors, whispers that I couldn't confirm, that Count Dooku may be in attendance."

"The Sith?" Jase asked, looking surprised. "Are you sure?"

"No," I said honestly, shaking my head, "But I felt there may have been enough rumors to not leave you prepared to the possibility, your Highness."

"Gods help us all."

 A few hours later, I had my earpiece in my ear, listening passively to the  air control monitor the shuttle's approach from the starcruiser orbiting above Castil. Though everyone knew that the Separatist's ship was here on a diplomatic mission, no one felt comfortable with the cruiser's superior weapons in striking distance of the capital city. Jase suddenly shifted slightly next to me, catching my attention and I grinned, despite the situation.

"Feeling a little sore, are we, Jase?" I asked slyly.

"At least I wasn't the one feeding his Highness folktales," Jase scoffed lightly. "Tell me, Lady Valire," I flinch when he calls me that. Even though we are best friends, we still have to be formal on  the presence of others, which is sometimes hard for us. "Do you really believe the Sith to be anything more than legends propped up by the Separatist to keep their power?" My gaze wonders to him and I glare.

I happen to hold the belief that anything is true unless proven otherwise. That is probably why you are the one who graces his bed and I do everything else," I sniffed, feeling momentarily superior. Jase was never one to think of the impossible. 

"Solar Sailor is on final approach. Gate C please stand by."

"They're almost here, your Highness," I called to the men, as the Gate C staff heard the same message began making the final preparations for the landing. The doors to the gate opened above, cool air rushing into the hangar bay, and the lighting surrounding the pad illuminated. Sirus had chosen an internal gate because while these meetings were common knowledge, he still wanted a semblance of privacy especially since the following proceedings needed to be handled without any of the unwanted nobility getting their hands on the delegations and unnecessarily start a war with their arrogance.

"Val," Sirus said suddenly without looking at me. "You will tell me if you sense anything untoward about them." Ever since I could remember, I'd always been able to, sense, things about people that weren't always said aloud. This skill, no matter how much Jase scoffed at it, was always correct, and Sirus, as much as a skeptic he was, had always been keen enough to listen to my instincts. 

"Of course, your Highness," I replied swiftly. "You'll be the first to know."  Silence fell between us as we all watched a aircraft lower itself into the hangar bay. When the hatch closed, the observation door opened automatically for us and Sirus and several of the Prince's guards followed us until we stopped a few feet before the crafts lowering door. As the door began to open, with a hiss of metal and low smoke, suddenly my head began to fill with a strange buzzing sensation. It wasn't enough to fill my mind completely, but it set me on edge in a way I couldn't quite describe. I quickly tap the computer that is on my arm, hitting a button that vibrates both the guards and Jase's com, a warning to be wary. The droids came first, in two neat lines, splitting as they reached the end of the ramp and lining up along it. Next came a man I assumed to be General Grievous.

"General Grievous" Sirus said smoothly, stepping forward to commanding stance in front of us. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yes," The General said shortly, the disdain from his face filtering into his voice. "The Separatist has been quite interested by your system for some time."

"Will there be anyone else in your party?" Sirus asked, his eyes, though polite, were looking keenly into the ship. The pressure suddenly filled my head its limit, it was all I could do not to sink to my knees at the all-consuming feeling and collapse. My mind opened unwillingly to the openness, I felt an overwhelming presence coming from the ship before me. It was a presence unlike anything I'd felt before. But It felt familair at the same time. Count Dooku was an imposing figure dressed in black from head to toe. A cape shrouded his entire figure in darkness. The pressure came in another dizzying wave before I finally managed to slam my mind's barriers shut, just as the new figure turned his head and gazed right at me. "Count Dooku, I presume" Sirus said, not notice my struggle.  Count Dooku said nothing, just continued to stare at me for so long that I could feel the intensity of the gaze, and the twinge of something deep in my mind, something that once I recognized, shook me deep in the recesses of my mind. Sirus noticed then, the connection of the stare, and spoke quickly. "May I introduce my attendants, the Jason Normani and the Lady Valrie Burtron. Lady Burtron will be overseeing your short stay here. She is the most capable assistant I've ever come across." Sirus glanced at me. The walk through the palace was silent, as neither man seemed inclined to speak, and for that I was grateful. Even though I'd managed to close myself from the openness, being this close to Count Dooku seemed to set my teeth on edge, and I used the silence to take the opportunity to gather myself as best I could. I couldn't afford to make a mistake now, it would be too dangerous. When I finally reached the wing I'd prepared for the delegation, I turned to the first room.

"General, I hope you find this room to your liking, Dinner will be a couple of hours, please do relax until then." The general didn't say another word but simply walked through the door, leaving myself and Count Dooku alone in the hall. I turned around quickly and walked to the next door, holding it open for the masked figure. Before I could speak, he held up a black-gloved hand and spoke.

"I will not be attending this dinner. I will take my food in my room, and no one is to disturb it unless I call for you specifically."

"Of course, I'll see to the changes immediately," I said quickly, already running through the list of people I needed to contact in order to alert them of the change. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." He paused. "How long have you lived on the planet?" The blood froze in my veins. Why would he ask such a thing? Though I knew nothing about the Sith, that couldn't have possibly been a casual question.

"I've lived on Castil for the past three years, but I was born on the Vernora Moon, a system away." My voice was steady, and I thanked the heavens for that small luck, because at the moment, I could practically taste the lie like sandpaper in my mouth. "Is there anything else?"

"No." Count Dooku said shortly, and without another word he slipped into the room and closed the door shut with a resounding click. For a moment, my legs seemed stuck, as if my feet were refusing to move from the spot. Finally though, my body thawed, and it took all my effort and training not to run from the hall and as far away from him as I could, but I barely made it to the next hall before my legs could no longer hold me and sank to the floor, my tablet clattering next to me on the tile. My breath was coming hard, heavy pants, and I had to curl my hand into fists to stop them from shaking. What was happening to me?

My name was called out, but darkness consumed me before I could see the person.


End file.
